Toy track systems and toy vehicles are widely available. Track sections are provided for assembling into a fixed configuration. Commonly, the sections are open-top. The speed of the car is limited to avoid it from shooting off track. Tube-like sections are available but they are straight sections. Bent sections are made at very high cost. Furthermore, toy cars placed in a track system of tube-like sections are not reachable unless the track system is at least partially disassembled, creating access to the interior of the section. It is not possible to create an opening in the track system for inserting a car without affecting the car already running inside the track system.
For a section of the track system to be provided in the form of a tube, the tube material is generally resiliently deformable to form a bend when the two open ends are connected to other sections and are forced directly towards each other in different directions. The speed of the car running on resiliently deformable material is likely to be affected.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitigate such shortcomings for more fun by providing a new or otherwise improved toy track system and toy vehicle.